


Sliver of Light

by BlueU



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), DCU - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And Yes still gen, Comment Fic, Gen, Gen Work, Gender Issues, dark themes, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueU/pseuds/BlueU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was dark and he was hungry. Just like an hour ago and yesterday and day before that and every day since his foster mother had sold him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sliver of Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evilpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilpixie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What We Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844086) by [Evilpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilpixie/pseuds/Evilpixie). 



> This is a graduated comment fic based on EvilPixie's DC Omegaverse. I suggest you read that before this, or at least the first story, "What we are". Trust me, it's awesome. 
> 
> If you've never heard of A/B/O, this fic will make no sense.

It was dark and he was hungry. 

It was dark and he was hungry, just like an hour ago and yesterday and day before that and every day since Friday last week (was it only last week?) when his latest foster mother had sold him.

 

_“You can’t do this! They’ll know I’m missing. They’ll see what you did!”_

_“With your history of running away? I don’t think so.”_

 

When they’d first brought him here they’d padlocked him into a big room with almost fifty kids and just two toilets. Then two days ago the guards had come to ‘sort the merchandise’ and started dragging the kids out one by one.

 

_“They’re gonna give you a shot that shows ’em whether you’ll be an Alpha or an Omega.” Rick told them. Rick, ten, was the oldest kid in the room. “I know ‘cause I got one when I was five. Da’ was tryin’a sell me off, but they didn’t want me when I turned out an Alpha.”_

 

Whatever was in the shot they gave him had made his insides start to dissolve, and now he was locked in a smaller room with fourteen other kids, a fancy electric lock, and a bucket in the corner. Rick wasn’t with them. He was the oldest now.

 

_”Pretty little bitch,” one of the guards had said, reaching towards him where he lay on the floor, curled up around his aching middle. Another guard knocked the man’s hands away._

_“Hey, don’t wear the new off the merchandise.”_

 

They had actually been feeding them better since they’d shoved them into this room, but it still wasn’t enough and, well, a lot of the kids were REALLY little. Like four or five. They would cry because it was dark and smelly and scary and they just wanted to go home, and- Well, he’d been giving them his food. It was all he could do.

He stared at the sliver of yellow light coming from under the door, the only light they had. Why couldn’t the bastards at least let them have light? He expected the guards just liked watching the kids cover their eyes and cringe whenever they’d come to drop the food off and the bright from the hall would flood in. But at least shadows there would warn them when the guards were coming.

As he watched, the line of light suddenly vanished, then came back red a moment later. He heard shouts and booted feet running. And he could have sworn he heard a click from the door.

He stood up and tried the handle. It opened.

“Come on,” he whispered, waving to the other kids. “Come on, this is our chance to get out of here. We need to move.”

“But- But- What’s happening? What’s that noise?” Angela asked. The kids were confused but they were moving. Good.

“Just follow me. Becky, can you carry Tommy? Thank you.”

He herded the kids down the hall, towards an exit sign, and just hoped no-one would see them. They got lucky, and made it all the way to the stairs. But as they started down – he hoped that out was down – the noise and the shouting got louder. When they passed the door labeled ‘second floor’, it burst open and a guard rushed in.

And Batman was right behind him.

Batman - THE Batman - was right here and he knocked out the guard with one punch. Batman! 

And now Batman was looking right at him, where he stood between the downed guard and the other kids.

“Can you lead them out? The exit is one floor down. Take them around the back towards the alley.”

“Yes. Yes, I can.”

“Good,” Batman - THE Batman - said, and went back to join the fight again.

He led the kids out and around to the alley like Batman told him to. Then he saw why. All the other kids from before were gathered there. He saw Rick standing with the rest of them. Then he saw flashing lights as the cop cars started pulling up. And not just cop cars, but ambulances, and unmarked sedans driven by people wearing nice-but-not-too-nice clothes that may as well have had “social services” tattooed on their foreheads.

He’d talked to the other kids. They’d all had someone, some family, some pack, Someone to go to. He was the only one that was alon- (he choked back the thought)- the only one with nowhere to go but the system.

He was never letting anyone have that kind of power over him again.

He ran.

***************************

He never told anyone what happened. Not about what that woman had done, not about the men who’d taken him, and certainly not about the test. 

He’d seen what happened to bitches on the street and he would never Never let that happen to him. It had to be wrong, anyway. Less than fifty kids, and over a dozen of them ending up Omegas? That just didn’t happen. The test Had to be wrong.

And when the wizard happened, and Cap, he KNEW it had to be wrong. Cap was a grown-up and Cap wasn’t… Well, Cap wasn’t anything, really, just like he wasn’t anything - yet. It took just a small bit of magic to make sure Cap smelled completely blank, rather than unpresented. Cap became a member of the Justice League. Cap was no one’s bitch.

**********************************

It was the first League meeting since the latest invasion had damaged the Watchtower so badly. He got there a bit early to hang out. Well, and to get some food. It didn’t matter how damaged the place was, the Watchtower kitchen was always well stocked. 

Hal grabbed him a few minutes before the meeting started.

“Have you heard?”

“Heard?”

“Bruce.”

“Bruce what?”

“It’s all over the news. Bruce Wayne is an Omega.”

“What!?”

“Yeah, he’s been hiding it for the past, like, ever. Man’s got balls, I tell ya’,”

“You mean our Bruce? Like, ‘Batman’ Bruce?”

“Yep.”

“But-“

“Shh- he’s here.”

And there is was. One amazingly long and uncomfortable League meeting later, it was confirmed. Batman – THE Batman – was an Omega.

********************************

He watched it all. Watched the League rally around Batman - after they got past the initial shock, anyway. Watched half the world try to tear Bruce Wayne down and then the other half cheer as he climbed back up. Watched him show the world he needed no Alpha, and if he wanted one it would be on his terms. Watched “#BruceWayneisNoOnesBitch” become the hottest hashtag on Twitter.

Batman was an Omega and the League knew it and he was still Batman.

Bruce Wayne was an Omega and the world knew it and he was still Bruce Wayne.

Billy Batson was no one’s bitch and never would be. But maybe Captain Marvel could be an Omega.


End file.
